Johto's Lovely Lust
by TotodileGurrl
Summary: Lyra is telling her story of her Johto journey,but what fun would a journey be without a friend!That's where the lovely lust comes in.Ethan is her best friend…or is he something more?To Lyra he is more than a boy,but less than a god.What could possibly go wrong when different sexes travel with each other?
1. Beginning of the Year

My name is Lyra.I live in New Bark Town,JOHTOO!Here in New Bark we are known for our strong everyone's first Pokemon in this town is a flying type.I just turned ten today so l now am able to get my first Pokemon. "Happy birthday Lyra!",my mom said as I came downstairs."Thanks,but today is more special than any other birthday,"I say trying to give her a hint."Oh yeah you're now ten!Just to let you know if you want to go out into the world you'll need a Pokemon first!"Mommy said.I knew she was teasing me so then I held out my hand,waiting for my Pokeball."That's right,you need to get a Pokemon if that's what you want!" Mommy greatest day of my life was now ruined,finding out that my mom doesn't care about me again.I give a big frown to her as I retreat my hand. How?How could she do this to me?I have a hard time understanding how she does this to me on casual days but,today…today was different. Well at least to me it was."Yeah I couldn't get you a Pokemon,sorry,but I heard that Professor Elm was giving away three rare Pokemon to three different should go,"my mom said as she entered the least I have a sense of what luck I have. "Hello Lyra,aren't you the early Pidgey!"Professor Elm said as I entered his lab."It's only six thirty,"I say in then leads me over to a high-tech machine that has three Pokeballs forming a triangle."The three main element Pokemon are here. A grass type,a fire type and a water may choose any."the kind man offered me. I looked at the machine again and this time noticed a screen above the Pokeball in front of the triangle stood a green four legged creature in the , the leaf Pokemon.A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its is docile and loves to soak up the sun's rays.I then looked to the farther left of the screen and read the entry to a fire ,the fire mouse is timid, and always curls itself up in a attacked,it flares up its back for protection.I then look to the far right corner of the , no information available."I wasn't expecting anyone this early,so I didn't have time to update each of them." Professor Elm explained to me."It's okay,"I reply.I'm not one for grass types,mainly because of their numerous and water seem to both be equal to each other. Cyndaquil,Totodile,?Cyndaquil,its description seems to be everything I would want,but,the unexpected relates more to me."Totodile,"I say.I am now handed a Pokeball that contains my first Pokemon inside."Good luck,"the professor said as I exited the building. Right over there is my house,my mom, and my horrid 't look my way to Cherrygrove City. Nothing there,just a Pokemon Center.I should be there in a few days if I walk enough miles a day."Toto-toto..." Totodile 's right.I need more items to survive out on my I can't bear to ever see my mom again. But I have to let her know without her coming after me... *** Tree climbing is a LOT harder than it looks."Almost there!"I whisper."Gagh!"I yell as I jump to the roof of my !My window opens & I enter my room one last time.I get my yellow tote & fill it w/ my clothes,money,& a tiny black blanket with a long yellow stripe I had when I was a baby." Shirts,overalls, socks,chonies,I'm good!"Before I leave I turn around and stare at my memory one final time. Mommy Dearest, Today was a very special day of my birth that enables me to become a Pokemon always you pay me no mind,therefore I am leaving home to full fill my dream of becoming the Silver Conference Champion this 't worry for the first time,I got all of my clothes,money, and a only memory I carry with me from my childhood is my black blanket from my first way it looks right now I won't be returning home anytime sooner or later. This is because of how much love you haven't gave me for the past decade. You will hear from me when I'm all over the market for defeating the Silver Conference.I love you,but please treat me nicer if I come back. Love,Lyra I wonder when she'll notice I'm gone & read the 's too late for her to stop me because I'm already on the road to Johto. "Hey trainer!"I hear a voice shout ace trainer walks up to me."I'm Mike,would you like to battle me?"he asks me."Not really..."I walk away."You'll regret this lady!"he yells as I walk away...This will take a long time to reach my dream. Snap!"Agh!"I yell as I'm swept off my feet."Yay I caught a!-a girl!"a boy said disappointingly."I thought you were a Pokemon!No fair!" he whined.I could feel needles slowly jabbing into my skin."Oh I should get you out of there before the nails dig into your veins."he said."They slowly are!Now get me out of here you little prick!"I scolded cut the ropes and I'm back on the ground."Sorry,let me make it up to you."he says. He then leads me to a house in the trees."Pick one."I'm then shown an enormous collection of Pokemon eggs."Any,we don't know what they are!"he said.I look at all the different patterns and I see a plain one."Great now go before my mom comes out!"he tells me as I run back to the route. Bing bing bing!My Pokegear starts to .I decline the incoming call.I also change the name Mommy to Don't Answer to remind myself not to answer ever until I speak to her in person again.I didn't get that far until my legs gave in,I had to take a break.I wobbled over to a tree and sat there.I start to scroll through my contacts on the , Professor Elm,Maria,Kimberly...KIM! I forgot to say good bye to my child hood friend. "What board games do eskimos play?Artic-uno!"she would say. She always had a passion for ice types. "I wonder if Gastly's blood is chocolate milk since they're dark & look milky..." she would ask me.A little on the short side,but still a good friend."You left me you beezee!"she would yell at me."Why are you dating Hector he's retarded!"I would tell her about her boyfriend with ADD."Well so am I!"she would defend her loved I will miss her. "Too- todile..."Totodile yawned as he began to nap.A nap sounds like a good idea.I make myself comfy then I close my eyes. ... "Lyra I love you.I don't care if we don't make it out alive I just want you to know how I feel & I want to know how you feel about me."a boy softly said."My feelings for you are-"I begin to say. "TOTODIIIIIIILE!"he awakes me. "AGH!"I scream as I'm blasted with a water gun for no reason."Bad Totodile!" I punish him."toto..."he ...that was a strange dream.I think I was in the back of a moving truck tied up & I was talking to a boy my age.I felt a connection,but I'm not sure if it's good or bad. I continue my journey."Hello trainer!Can you talk to me for a moment?"a woman asks me."I need money,but I can't battle so I was wondering if you needed a flight to a city,any!"she asked me."How much?" *** "Just relax your all strapped up!"she told me as we took flight on her Fearow. - Mmm...I'm at school but they're not really but there are buildings with a few classes. I was walking with two other boys as we went to a building that was like a fruit it had concrete floors and windows with no glass but wood covering the were shelves and shelves of boy from my other dream was there with another boy & they were screwing around so I decided to join a while I hugged the boy from my past dream and I forgot who kissed who on the cheek. After that more boys came in so I had to leave. - "And that's the story of how I got my first Pokemon."the girl said out of nowhere."We'll be in Cherrygrove within two hours."she told me.I smiled at the ,my journey actually I meet someone I can travel with at least something useful comes from this visit. - "Go talk to him!"I told Kim."No I'm shy!"she debated."No you only are when you think about Hector!Now you go talk to him or I will!"I ordered her. "I wanna but-!"Kim was cut off when the posey of guys came over."C'mon you can do it Hector!"his friends encouraged him."Umm...Kimberly...will you...go-out-with-me?!"he screeched eyes were then turned towards face turned bright red as she looked at me.I nodded and mouthed her 'do what's right'."Why wouldn't I?!"she then smiled and cheered with joy."Woo let's go celebrate at Hooters Hector!"the guys joked around as they walked away.I smiled and gave Kim a pat on the back."You should get a boyfriend Lyra they treat you so nice!"Kim tried to persuade me."When the time is right I will."I replied. - "And so you should never let go or else-""AGGGHHHH!" I yell as I fall sixty feet god I can die!This is the end!"Tailooowww!" a small bird Pokemon screeched as I am slowed down."Umph!"I say as I hit the ground with a lot less pressure than I was going to. "Oww...that's the last time I'm flying."I said to myself."Are you alright?"a strong voice said."I looked up and saw a masculine figure."Ugh yeah, I would have been worse if it wasn't for you."I tell him as I get to my feet. "The name is Julian."he told me. "I'm Lyra,"I replied."Where are you off to?"I ask him."Hoenn,but I need to go to Cherrygrove for my cruise back."he explained."Can I walk with you to Cherrygrove 'cuz I'm lost!"I laugh."Yeah why not,you'll give me company."he says.I smile."According to the map we should be there in an hour by foot." Julian informs me. "Great,one more city closer to my first badge!"I brag."Oh so that's why you're traveling,eh?"he says."Yup and you're in Johto for...?"I ask him."To pick up a few Pokemon for ,the professor from the Hoenn region."he told ,I think that's a few thousand miles away over the seas. "Tall & muscular?"he asked is he talking about."What?"I ask him."Your boyfriend,I know you have one,and he must be tall & muscular!"he chants."No I don't need one."I tell him."C'mon you know there's that special someone out there you got your eyes on!"he pushes me."No I don't have one and I don't want one!"I snapped at him."Not after what happened..."I then stop walking and he puts his hand on my shoulder."Tell me what happened,you won't feel any better if you keep it bottled up."I sigh. "It was the last day of elementary school.I drew a picture for every best friend I had from the past,but only one year I was best friends with two guys.I was real close with one so I gave it to him like nothing,but the other...we had a I decided to take a chance,and I ended up walking with him after school since we lived one block first I didn't want him to know how I felt about him 'cuz,well,I'm embarrassed when it comes down to that kind of stuff,especially because of our about two blocks we started to walk together.'You two were.. the best friends I ever had...'I told him. 'Same here.'he replied.'Us girls,we have too much drama,that's why you guys were special.'I explained.'I see where you're coming from,it's not so dandy being a guy either it's-dangerous.'he that moment I should have told him how I felt when no one was around & since there was no more school for certain,but we just said good-bye and went home.I regret that so much because I never saw him around the neighborhood again."I explained to Julian. Tears then started to fill my eyes and begin to glide down my cheeks. Julian's soft fingers gently wipe the tears off."Don't has something they regret and you know what,this is just a burden of the bunch. Someday love will find you and this will just be another ,you see...they are like a pack that you carry as you trek towards the burden cannot be too heavy,nor can it be too it is too heavy,it will weigh you down before you ever reach your it is too light,you will reach your destination,having gained nothing from the memories can brighten your journey if balanced at just the right stop along the way now & then to reflect on your memories,no matter how good or terrible they are because memories are what make you who you are right now."he told me. I feel like crying again because those words were so beautiful. I clear my throat as we begin to walk again."So do you have a girlfriend back in Hoenn?"I ask Julian. He smiles then sighs."Yeah we've been dating for two years now,but she's been acting like a beezee lately."he explains. Aww he reminds me of Kim!"What is she like?"I question him."Loving,fun,a joker,smart, sexy,and a beezee."he says with a moan."You made me feel better when I let it out now it's time for you."I tell does that combo of a smile with a sigh. "We were in third grade on the last day of school before Christmas vacation. We were giving out secret santa presents,but I got a second had a note on it when I opened are red,violets are blue.I love you,and see me after after class when all the kids went running home I waited after class and there she , the most loved person in the entire school.I was wearing a simple winter coat with jeans and a beanie,but she was dolled up for the had red lipstick,her brunette hair curled,and a small red suit with white fur and a black also wore black laced leggings and green boots with a santa didn't even break a shiver. 'Ana?'I asked her.'Heehee you got my poem!Did you like it?'she asked me joyfully with her sweet high-pitched voice.I was surprised to see her so happy & not embarrassed.I couldn't help but notice how perky her bosom was in the little hooker suit.I think she was a 38A at the time.'Ugh yeah I thought it was pretty cool.'I told her she began to walk home because we're neighbors and our parents trust us.'So do you like me?'she asked sweetly.I was frozen. How much gut does this girl have?!I thought.'I think you're an awesome girl Ana...'I said as my face heated up in the cold winter smiled even bigger than before.'So do you wanna be my boyfriend?And I'll be your girlfriend?!'she asked me like nothing. '...yes...'I shrieked and then kissed me on the cheek as she went running home and left me in the dust,or were a really good couple from there having no arguments,but when fifth grade started our relationship went to went to Unova for the summer and came back as a whole 'nother person.'Call me Bell,'she told voice wasnt sweet it was went from lollipop shirts to went from long skirts to booty shorts and skinny went from a 38A bra to a 36C bra!I'll admit I was happy with that change whenever we went to the movies,but ever since she came back from Unova she became a total bitch!"he yelled.I smirked at his swearing. "Well that's not your fault. People will change,no matter what.I mean you're slowly changing me from the little gummy bear I was into a strong lollipop."I say trying to make a point."If you give a person a cigarette their attitude is sure to change and by what I hear is that Unova is a region where everyone is stuck up and get a lot of better service than we do. When you go home you go straigt to her and tell her how much of a beezee she had been and how you feel."I say to encourage smiles and stands up straight."You're I get back in Hoenn I'm going to drop off the Pokemon then go straight to her house, march into her bedroom and have a firm chat with her."he says strongly. I feel that we both just learned something from each other in this short walk-talk."I said happily.I start to hear streets and voices as we begin to walk down the other side of the pass a sign that says Cherrygrove City City Limmits.1 mile away. "Cherrygrove is a mile away,"he said."Guess this is where we part because I know another way to the dock and-""No don't go,"I beg silently looks at me with a blank face."Don't leave me yet,I need to build my strength back again because I feel too soft right you can help me."I kiss up to gives a deep breathe,"I guess I can catch the mid-night express."he says. I smile and thank him.I don't want to be like this anymore,I want to when enough is enough and know how to deal with love to lust.I'm sure that Julian can help me with these two puzzles,I just know he can. 


	2. Cherrygrove Isn't So Cherry

"Thanks Julian,"I tell him before he aboards the S. ."Will I ever see you again?"I ask have so much in common,I wouldn't want to lose him too."Yeah I come to Johto once or twice a month.I'll call you on your Pokegear when I'm here then maybe we can meet up."he tells leans in for a hug,but I just stick my hand out for a looks at it while we shake with a bewildered face like,"why didn't you hug me?Do I offend?Do I smell like an onion field?" I watch as the ship departs and slowly begins to fade.I think l learned a lot from Julian 'cuz I don't even feel pity on that friend of mine Kim for not having me anymore!But now I'm stuck here in Cherrygrove with no one,but Totodile. "Toto-toto-dile!"he says as he pulls my hair."Hey I just covered that in two cans of hairspray don't screw it up yet!"I yell. "Toto-dile..."he says as he rubs his stomach."Oh so you're an eater,great"I moan. I exit the Pokémart with a bag of Pokémon food designed specifically for pure water Pokémon."Water Type-Bites,was cheap so it better be!"I talk to myself."Thaaaawwww!"Totodile says as he balances himself on one leg as if that were a trick to get the treat.I toss it in the air and it lands in his swallows and then does a happy dance."Maybe we can charge people to see you dance,"I say to myself once more. As I'm walking down the street I clutch on to my yellow tote because I'm still not used to being on my own and I need to protect myself incase a crook stops by."Thawe!"Totodile says with joy as he leaps onto my that than my continue our way to the Pokémon Center until a crook stops me in my trail."Oh Rosie how much I missed you!"the large crook ,I think this is a plus-sized mama bear,take away the mama part. "I'm-not-Rosie!"I barely gasp as the woman hugs me tightly to her chest. She then pushes me back a little still holding onto my shoulders."Oh,you're right.I'm sorry,it's just that you remind me of my daughter that recently left home."she says."Do you have a place to stay sweetheart?"she offers me.I isn't ALL about being tough! "I have a daughter around your age named left three days ago on her way to Violet should be there safely by now."the fat lady explains to me.I'm more fascinated by her house than her 's a small brick house with two bedrooms,a bathroom,and a tiny kitchen combined with a smaller living room with no TV. The walls are covered with vines and ivy,there isn't ten feet without a plant of some sort."Very pretty house Rosa,"I compliment her as I drink her homemade herb tea."Thanks Lyra,all of my five daughters happen to be related to nature in their own special example,Rosie specializes in grass types."Rosa told ...I found a week spot!This Rosie is lucky I'm not a fire trainer or I would've... "Thank you for letting me stay in your house you describe Rosie to me incase I ever run into her?"I ask very sweetly."Yeah although shes very has a green tee,blue shorts, brown sandals,and dark brown wavy hair."Rosa informed me.I am now interested in Rosie,this is how I get into trouble."So what are all your daughters like?"I ask mama bear."The other four are old and are off to bigger,better things in other regions,but my Rosie wants to stay right here in she doesn't want to be another residence here,she wants to be the kindest female champion that the Silver Conference has ever had!"Rosa exclaimed. That last part shocked me.I didnt expect a grass girl to wanna become the like I won't be the only one going for that what are the chances that we will become friends?Right now I'm trying to keep my guard up for any grass out there I have to stay strong and never be nice to anyone incase they come I befriend anyone and I end up battling them in the League I might feel sympathy.I don't want to give sympathy.I don't want to give anything or receive anything!There was a small spark set off in turned into a great fire.I snapped. I slapped the tea cup off of the table and on to the tea splat on the floor with steam rising and I knew that the tea would leave the wooden floors burnt black.I looked at Rosa while I heard the cup shatter just like her face went from kind and welcoming to watching me in horror as I began to screech to her."You know for a fact that only those powerful will make it!Only one who has had no one there,but a careless mom and Totodile for little support!No older sisters succeeding in life!No rolemodel!One who is tough and their not named after part of a stupid rose!One who's family names aren't stupid flowers!Best of all,one who isn't grass girl!I will say this once and only once.I hope,I KNOW that all of your family will end up on the streets because they spent so much time on Rosie just for her to not even get a badge from Falkner!She will fail,all will!"with that out I quickly scurried out of the house with my yellow sachet hearing Rosa scream out and burst into tears."You will pay you son of a-you son of-son of a-!"I heard Rosa scream in anger."Guughhnungh!" she screeched through her tears off in the distance. I'll admit I feel pretty bad for yelling at Rosa like that,but she deserved it!I can't stand a mom that thinks all of her daughters will succeed with no effort. But now I don't have a place to stay and the Pokémon Center is all the way on the other side of the city!"Step right up and enter to win a free suite in the Cherrygrove Hotel!"an announcer word,'free'caught my attention."Enter any Pokémon in the monthly Cherry Beauty Pageant!"he hands out a flyer to everyone in the flyer says that 1st place is a free two night stay at the Cherrygrove Hotel in a kings suite with a cash prize of $1000!"Totodile prepare to be dolled up!"I shriek."Toto?"he asks me. *** "We are now down to our three finalists!Esperanza with her Espeon, Gabriella with her Growlithe,and Lyra with her Totodile!"the announcer Ken chants."The final challenge will be...the Talent Challenge!"Ken crowd cheers as I prepare Totodile to get on stage."Remember,do your happy dance routine and then finish off with your water gun in a heart,and if you really want to win the crowd just do your happy dance under the splashing water!"I whisper to Totodile."Thawng!" "Finally we have Entry 158 Totodile with his talent of Water Dancing!"Ken crowd shrieks as Totodile jumps out on stage with a little tie around his music starts and Totodile is jumping around the stage chanting his name."Awww!"the crowd 're going to win it!And he didn't even needed to do the water looks at me while he continues to dance waiting for my signal.I try to tell him that he doesn't need to do the water gun so I make a motion to bow with my hand,but he takes this the wrong stops dancing and plants his feet firm on the stage. "Toto-DILE!"he says as he blasts everyone in the crowd with a water !"Hey what do you think you're doing?!You obviously taught your Pokémon no manners!"Gabriella scolded Totodile and I were offended by this so I was alright when he blasted Gabby and her Growlithe with his water gun. "Agh!Why you-!You'll pay for this!"she screamed as she began to chase after me."Time to hit 'n' run!"I tell Totodile as we leap off the stage and begin to run. We keep on running until we finally reach the Pokémon Center with Gabby nowhere in sight."Igghh highhh ihhh hiighh ihhh,room for one please!"I pant to Nurse Joy."Room for one, coming up!"she said joyfully,I see where her name comes from."Here you are,Gold residence enjoy!"she says as she leaves me alone with Totodile in the room."Finally some peace!"I say as I jump on the bed."Totodiiile!"he says as I'm shot with a blast of water."Agh not again!"I yell as I sit up."Totototodil!" he says as he rubs his stomach and points to the Water Types Bite bag. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU ALREADY FINISHED ITT?!"I yell ripping my hair out."toto..."he softly says."Hughh,fine we'll go to the cafeteria..."I moan. It isn't so packed in the cafeteria and it's already noon,maybe every city has their own way."Can I eat with you?"I ask two older boys."Umm yeah,"they reply."Thanks,I don't like eating by myself!"I 's one of my biggest nightmares,I don't know why.I sit there with Totodile splitting our PB&J sandwich while I listen to the guys' conversation. "Hey Chad do you know why there are so many Nurse Joys around the world?!"a guy says with excitement. "Aren't they one big happy family?" Chad asks."No,no,that's just what they say!The true story is an eye opener,& the reason why I never sleep in the Pokémon Center again!Once in a while, when a customer is checking in,Nurse Joy knows just by your attitude that you would be a perfect when you're sleeping in your room at midnight,Nurse Joy creeps in and drugs you into a deeper them takes your body to her lab room and then the fun starts!"he says."I now stop chewing and listen to him. "When you're in her layer and strapped down she locks the takes out her torture tools to begin your she takes out her saw and begins to cut a large hole in your body she takes out all of your cells,DNA,and you wake up during this process it will be a pain worse than anything your mind can this time your blood is spewing out like a water fountain and you may think that Nurse Joy finds this disturbing,but she actually likes you're a man she will cut off your testicles with a machete and put them in a likes to have that as a midnight snack on her special nights. Then she brings out a knife,and cuts her own vein,then transfers her blood and DNA to you to make you have the blood and personality of a she gets a jar filled with an antidote that can cure anything,even the dead and she rubs that all over your body and on her she takes you back to your room and puts you in bed just the way you were you wake up in the morning you have no idea who you are, but you feel like running your own Pokémon Center so you go out into the world and build one!That is how there are still so many Nurse Joys!"the guy finishes off his story. "How do I know that's true?"Chad asks."You can go ahead and find out if you wanna sleep here tonight 'cuz I saw the Nurse eyeballing you and-""AAGHHHH!"I screech as I jump out my seat while throwing all the food off the table.I run straight to the door as if my life depended on it.I take my room keys out to return to the monster Nurse Joy."Umph!"I say as I fall to the ground. Cold hands help me to my Nurse begins to talk,"Are you alright? Hey you like you might make a good Nurse Joy!"My heart skipped a beat. "AGHHHHHHH!"I scream even louder as I run out the exit throwing the room key behind me. I don't stop until I reach the shoreline. "Ughh I'm not liking Cherrygrove City Totodile!"I say to him while I sit on the sand and he splashes in the water. "Totodile!"he exclaims."Yeah, Cherrygrove City isn't so cherry..."I sigh.I look over my left shoulder and I see a big,muscular guy coming my way waving at me.I wave back and smile, my luck is about to change!"Hey!"I say to him in a sporty voice."Hey you can't be here,"he tells another one. "Excuse me?"I say dreadfully."This is private property of the Surfboarding have to leave."he orders me.I stand up firm and tall,I had enough."You know what Shot!I'll get off this beach once you bend down and kiss my-!"I start to yell before I'm thrown fifty feet away. "Ouchie!"I say.I'm now on a patch of flowers surrounded by green grass and Sunfloras."Ahh,I don't think anything can go wrong here."I whisper...I feel a presence...the kind that comes once a month...the smelly kind,the smelly smelly wet kind."NO MY PERIOD!"I screech at the top of my lungs.A second later I'm surrounded by hundreds of little Spearows."I knew it was too good to be true,"I say to myself as I get up and dash."I wish I had a Fearow!"I I'm running through the city with a flock of Spearows still on my back."Hey there's the girl that ruined our lunch!"I heard Chad yell.I think that they're after me too right now."There's the girl who told me to kiss her anus!"the bully yelled as he also joined the run."She called my family a failure!"Rosa cried as she joined the a big mama she can keep up."She sabotaged the pageant!"Gabby yelled as she also began to hunt me I'm running past the Pokémon Center... where's Nurse Joy."I'm not a monster!"she yelled as they ran me down."Hey there's that girl with a Totodile!"Officer Jenny said as she added to the mob. "But I didn't do anything to you!"I yelled."I know,but I've never been part of an angry mob before!"she screamed in debate."Why me here and now?!"I yell to the sky. After some time I come upon a lake in the mob is still after me... "Get ready to swim!"I say to Totodile. "Toto-toto-dile!"he cheers with his dance.I take off my hat and put it in my tote as I take that off of my shoulders & hd it in my hands."Now!"I order now blasts everyone with his water gun as I hide my tote."Don't let her get away!"Rosa yells as they see me grab Totodile."Come back here you dirty old hag!"Nurse Joy screams to me."I will in a few years!"I say as I dive into the water."No I knew I should have wore my only pair of underwear!" Chad that moment everyone backs off of Chad a little."There's no use in just standing here all day waiting for her to get out."Rosa said."You're right,let's just go back home & print some wanted signs..."Officer Jenny said as they all headed back for the city."Woohoo we lost 'em Totodile! Totodile?"I say as I swim ashore. "Thaw!"he cries as he bites into a blue apricot."Good job you found us an apricot field.C'mon let's fill our bags then head towards Violet,"I say. "Totodile!"he yells. After I dry off for an hour I decide hike a but farther and camp there,incase we have midnight hunters on the city limits. "There's nothing compared to sleeping under the starry sky,"I whisper to Totodile."Thawng..."he says as he curls up next to me.I smile..."Agh!"I hear a feminine voice say as she hits the floor. "I'm sorry,but can you help me?Team Rocket stole my Pokémon!"she cries.I examine her to make sure she's not Rosie,black shorts,black tee,black socks,she passes!"Which way did they go?" 


	3. Friend or Foe?

I am now running along with a female Pokemon trainer who claims to have her Pokemon stolen by Team Rocket. I've heard of them before on the news, but I never thought that I would come head on with them."Wait,I'm tired!Can we rest a moment?!"the girl asks me.I sigh,"I guess this will only make it harder for us."I reply."Not likely,they seemed to be a couple of dimwits for being part of Team Rocket."she replied. I laughed at the thought. Now that we're relaxing on the grass I examine her is wearing a black tank-top with matching bicycle hair is very similar to Rosie's description,but it can't be her!"I'm helping you and I don't even know who you are."I begin."Lyra is my name,"She smiles and shakes my hand up and down."My name is Rosaisela!" she said sounding proud of her name.I bet if Rosa heard this name she would have named Rosie this."What type of Pokemon do you specialize in?"she asks me in a soft voice."Nothing really. I just try to balance my team out."I say. "Oh,I like grass type.I wished that there was a grass evolution for Evee."she said dreamingly.I like Rosie. BANG!We look and see a tall pine tree fall in the distance."Quick get Rocket is most likely trying to outsmart us."I order her."Or outdumb us..."she said trying to act smart.I roll my eyes as we both get up and sprint towards the tree. After a couple of minutes of running,we find a large hot air balloon trapped in a balloon is in the shape of a Meowth. "See what you two idiots did!Now we have to walk all the way to Violet City now!Who knows where the twerps could be with their Pikachu!"a girl complained as she slapped a blue haired male and a Meowth with a paper fan."Jessie look on the bright side,we can give the boss the Chikorita and Evee we got from that girl!"the man explained."Fine,but get a move on it!" Jessie ordered. "Those are the ones who have my Chiky and Evee!" Rosaisela whispered to me."You don't say?"I say."How are we going to get up there?"she asks me."Hmm...Totodile,I choose you!"I say as Totodile comes out of his Pokeball dancing."Totodile use water gun on the ground to shoot yourself into the air and then distract those people!"I said to the blue crocodile."Totodile!"he says as he follows my command.I look at Rosaisela who is looking up in amazement."Wow!I never thought of using a move that way!"she says to me.I can see why."Put your back into it Meowth!"Jessie screamed as she kicked the little Pokemon."I ain't a soccah ball Jessie!"the Meowth 's amazing what technology Team Rocket has to let a Pokemon speak."James go faster!"Jessie yelled at him.I don't know what he whispered,but she wasn't so happy with it."Hey look!A Totodile is trying to free our catch of the day!" James yelled."Hey go away you little pest!Arbok,go!"Jessie said as she summoned a cobra like Pokemon. "Chaarbok-charbok!"it hissed."Now what!"Rosaisela asked me."Wait for it," I said."THAWW!"I heard Totodile scream."Agh!Meowth!James!Get this thing off of my hair!"Jessie commanded as she tried to shake Totodile off her long hair."Sit back and enjoy the show." I said as sat down and leaned against the smiled and sat down. I laugh as the trio tries to free my Totodile off of Jessie's hair."There's no way they can free jaws are so powerful that he can even chew through metal!"I much longer?I begin to worry just as Chiky and Evee fell to the ground."Chiko..." she moaned as she got up."Chicky! Evee!"Rosaisela screeched as she jumped up and hugged the two Pokemon."Hey!Dat twerp is back and got heah Pokemon!" Meowth yelled in fury."What?!"Jessie screamed. "Thaaaw!"Totodile yelled as he jumped fifty feet to the ground."To-to-to-to-to!"he chanted as he danced in mid-air,still falling."Ehh,he does have good energy,"I say at the sight with a sweat drop on the side of my 's still falling..."to-to-to-to-DILE!" he said as he leaped into my arms. "Umph!"I said as the pressure hit me like a big bullet."Not bad for twenty pounds!"I complimented Totodile."Thawng!" "AGHHH!"the Team Rocket trio said as they hit the ground."How dare you twerps!We'll get you and you're little Totodile if it's the last thing we do!"Jessie threatened me."Then it looks like you will have a long,boring life."I said.I then pointed at the center of the trio with my hand like a gun.I then fired my pretend gun at the took about five seconds until they figured out what I meant,but it was too were blasted off by a water gun into the sky."We're blasting off again!"the trio screamed."Thank you so much Lyra!"Rosaisela said."No problem."I replied." you can visit me and my mom Rosa someday after I beat the Johto Leauge Champion!"she then brings an apocalypse inside of me."Lyra?Are you alright?"she asks me."Umm ...good luck."I tell her and then she turns and goes off deeper into the forest. How could this happen?!It took me this long to realize that she is Rosie?! Stupid!I should have-"Ouch!"I say as I fall backwards onto the grass."Oh,I'm sorry!"I hear a male voice say."Are you okay?"he asks."Yeah just cracked a bone there."I helps me up and then we look into each others is as if time is frozen. "Ughh,I'm Ethan." "Lyra" We look down at each others hand still linked."Oh sorry!"we say simultaneously as we retreat our hands. "So...where are you heading?"he asks me."Violet City for my first badge."I stop walking."No way,you're out for the Johto League?!"he asks excitingly."Yup and I'm guessing you are too."I 's something different about my feelings for him and Rosaisela,but I can't place my finger on it."So are you just starting off being a trainer?"I ask him."Yeah just left New Bark Town." "No way,I'm from New Bark Town too!" I reply."Cool!What Pokemon do you have so far?"he asks me."Totodile and an egg."I say pathetically."Oh all I have is a Cyndaquil."he says.I smile at my memory."That was my first choice at Professor Elms,but then I saw Totodile and fell in love."I explained."I didn't even get a chance to see Totodile because he was gone by the time I got there;now I see why!"Ethan said.I shoot him a mischievous glare. "According to the map we should be in Violet City by night."Ethan explains. "It's barely seven so we got a long day ahead of us."I say."I can't wait to get to Violet City!After stopping by the Pokemon Center my next destination will be the restaurants!"Ethan cheers. I feel a chill run through my spine about the thought at the Pokemon Center,but I feel comfy about the restaurant.I'm surprised that he didn't want to stop at a strip club or something,well maybe he will but he just doesn't wanna admit it. Chh!Chhh!A bush rustles and then Ethan puts his arm in front of me signaling me to stop."Do you hear that?"he asks me.I roll my eyes over to him as I say,"What that bush rustling? No I do not,"He then looks at me in a way that upsets my stomach as if I'm on a roller coaster."Maaaareep!"the sheep-like Pokemon says as it prounces across our path."It's a Mareep!"Ethan screams with his hands pressing his cheeks full of joy."Yeah, it's just a Mareep,"I say like it's another brick in the wall."No,it's not just another Mareep,it's THEE Mareep!"Ethan chants."The creme de la creme,the whip to my cream,the sun to my moon, the spoon to my fork!"Ethan continues. "What is he on?"I whisper to myself. "Ima catch it!"Ethan whispers to me. "Now how are you gonna catch a wild Pokemon with no assistance?"I question him."You're right,Lyra get over here!"he orders me."That's not what I meant I-"I'm cut off as he grabs me by the arms and yanks me close to him. "Listen,I only have one Pokemon and we're already on our way to our first gym battle so I'm screwed if I don't get this,kapiesh?"he asks me.I stare at him still clutching on to my wrists as I cough. "You know there's an invention out there called breathe-mints!"I advise him. He sounds an angry moan then releases me too harshly that I fall to the floor."Ouch!"I say as I hit the ground. "What was all that about?!"I ask him then stops fallowing the Mareep and looks back at me with fury. "'What was that about!?'IT WAS ABOUT YOU SCREWING ME!"he yells in rage.I stand up,clutching my fists."Well FYI I'm not a human prop!I'm a beautiful girl named Lyra!"I screeched back at of us are now pissed off at each other like if you're a Snorlax and someone steals your food."I wouldn't consider you a beautiful girl Lyra!I mean look at your hairy legs! You're like a dog!Do ya got fleas n ticks?"he laughs at me. That was my boiling point which forced me to bring out Totodile."Totodile,do your thing!"I rage on. "Totototodile!"he chants before he jumps and bites Ethan's leg."AGHH!What's your problem Lyra!?"he screams.I sit down calmly as I examine my nails while Ethan continues to yell about my Totodile. "Oh I'm sorry,I'm not Lyra I'm just a dog full of fleas,"I reply."Oh so that's how you wanna play it?Go Cyndaquil!"he shouts as the fire Pokemon appears. This then brings my attention back to reality."Wait what?"I say."Cyndo-quiiil!" he yells as he shoots a flame towards me.I lean back as I dodge the flame by an inch."AGHHHHHHH!"I scream as I jolt up and dash."AGH!"both Ethan and I scream as our two Pokemon torture us. "This is gonna get us nowhere Lyra!"he yells through all the chaos."Whattaya mean?!"I shout back."How are we gonna get to Violet City if this keeps on happening?!It needs to stop!"he flame is shot and burns my leg.I scream at the top of my lungs.I stop running and fall to the grass."Aghhh!"I softly scream as I surrender to the Pokemon."Cyndo!"it chants as it slowly creeps towards me while the flame on his back grows bigger and bigger."Lyra!Cyndaquil stop!"Ethan orders his Pokemon. By this time Totodile already sensed my pain and left boy that once had thirst for my pain is now seeking to heal it as he drops to his knees next to me."Lyra you're going to be fine!"he tells me.I struggle to sit up on one elbow,as I try to look for the spot I was ,I feel my white stalking I feel the germs on my fingers burn it more than the sauce it looks a closer look you can see part of my heart jumps at the sight,and I believe that Ethan does also."Oh my lord!Lyra just pull through and don't give up I'll get you help!I promise!"Ethan says as he tries to stop the bleeding by wrapping his sweater around the injury."It hurts so bad!"I wine as tears begin to drip down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry!This wasn't supposed to happen!Just stay still!"he orders me and I fallow.I feel my body being lifted with not much of a struggle,but still some. The boys arms hold my body as his hands are supporting the arms by wrapping around my left forearm and thighs.I feel helpless as the boy dashes through the trees,trying to find help. I feel my body begin to slip from his arms so I try my best to wrap my arms around his first he seems to be a little astonished,but then he allows it. I feel the blood soaking the sweater damp as the pain grows along with the water from my eyes."Don't worry Lyra you'll get help!"Ethan says.I look into his worried eyes as mine are drooping in pain and filled with water."Lyra don't look at me like that!You're making me feel bad!"he says while his eyes start to fill with water too.I release one of my hands from around his neck to my face, trying to wipe all the tears away. I feel the blood ooze out harsher than before as my head feels lighter and lighter. I clench my hand on Ethan's black shirt, showing how much pain I was in. His eyes now resemble mine,but the pain he feels isn't from a body injury,it's from a conscience head gets lighter,my eyes droop more,and I loosen my body more mind fades away as I only get a few words through my ears."No Lyra don't!-...I didn't...I'm so...stay ... ...I...you!..." *** My eyes adjust to the bright sunshine glimmering into my room.I get out of bed wearing my black nightgown that's a bit tight on my chest,but flows naturally at my thighs where it hair is wavy down to the end of my ribcage.I creep downstairs feeling a small breeze drift up past my upper thighs.I reach the final step and I'm greeted."Good morning Lyra!"three boys said simultaneously like a class greets their boy was a special one from the ,my bestest friend that I never told my true feelings,Julian who taught me the gift of my terrible life,and Ethan,the one who gave me a horrid injury as a reminder of walks up to me."Hello Lyra,long time no see!I know you never admitted your true feelings,but it's okay to be ,that's only if you're Lyra!Haha!Sorry but I moved to Celedon City this summer and I cried myself to sleep almost every night thinking of I never forgot you!"he said as we recited our secret handshake then he sat back down next to the other got up next and left the trio."Hey Lyra,I'm back!It turns out that Bell made a new friend named Jim while I was gone,so the horror film is now when I come back we can meet up,go to the city and have a few!"Julian said as he slapped my hand then hugged me he was back in place Ethan slowly walked to me."Umm hi kinda got off at a bad start,but it's sometimes good to have a memory like that to push us learn from our mistakes,and I'm sorry for mine. Please forgive me. Lyra I-"he was cut off by lips moved but I couldn't hear other two yelled at him,but I heard nothing. Whatever Ethan said the other two didn't like both got up and walked towards dragged Ethan to the next room and I faintly heard a glass shatter."Ethan!"I screamed as I tried to run towards the noise.I didn't get anywhere when Julian stopped me by grabbing me in my lifted me upstairs as I could barely hear the loud horrifying noises coming from Ethan."Eeethaan!" I scream as I'm dropped onto my bed. I stare into Julian's eyes as he pins me begins to unlace the upper part of my night gown until I kick him. He slaps my face that feels like a spear in my continues the deed as I start to cry."Ethaaan!"I yelp for help as I'm assaulted in a way like never before."Ethan..." *** "..Ly...a...Lyra...Lyra,are you alright?"Ethan asks me in a soft soothing voice.I'm able to sit up with no trouble."Yeah,just feeling a little naive at the moment,that's all."I say.I look around the room that reminds me of a doctors office,but a bit more homy. "We got lucky, lives here with his wife ,who was a former fixed your calf and said that you'll be fine."he explained. I felt relieved at the news and I relaxed a little sat on the bed I was on next to my injury that was covered in a hospital-like sighed;he moved a bit closer to me."I'm sorry Lyra.I don't know what possessed me to summon my Pokemon to attack you...It's all my fault.I never should have thrown you on the ground like that,that's how it all started.I'm sorry I-"he was interrupted when I leaned in and hugged him.I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as I pushed my chest towards him a slowly responded hugging me with less pressure though. I broke back and leaned against the wall with a cheeks were bright red with a confused expression."We all screw up. Don't sweat it that much!Let's get up and ditch this place,our dream is just a few miles away!"I chant.I stand up and realize that my leg has a minor scar where I was they did, it was a miracle."Are you sure we shouldn't?-"he starts to ask me."How far is Violet City?"I interrupt him."Three miles."he replies."That's three miles from a good night sleep now let's go." 


	4. Mysteries

"Hello!"a cheery nurse greeted us."May I help you two?" she asked."Yeah Nurse Joy,can we get a room for two?"I asked."Room for two key coming up!"Nurse Joy chanted. Ethan than pulls me aside."Room for two?"he whispers."Yeah that way we can save money for some dinner,"I replied."Ohh,sorry"he says.I chuckle, "It's though you should be paying for this considering the fact that you nearly amputated my leg. "Please follow me!"Nurse Joy said as she lead us down a few unlocked the door and then gave us the key."Here you are!A room for two!"she both walked inside and then stopped looked around the average room and then looked at each other."Umm,there's only one bed..."Ethan said."A master bed!"Nurse Joy corrected.I could see Ethan's face turn red and then it clicked."Haha!I get it Nurse Joy!We meant a room for two separate beds!"I laughed."Oh I'm sorry!My mistake!"she said as she got another key and lead us to a different room."Sorry for the misunderstanding!" she said."No problem!"I replied."Well here's a key for the two of you!"she said as she handed each of us a key."Enjoy!"she left the room shutting the door. Me and Ethan claim our two different beds.I sit on mine examining the room while he was looking through his backpack."Heh I could see where Nurse Joy was coming from."I say as I just wished to not have said that because Ethan looked at me in a frozen state."I-l-l mean like how I asked for the room wrong and stuff."He nods in approval. "I will pay for the room and all if you pay for dinner,"I say."Ugh,sure that's a fair deal."he replies."Nice so got any idea of where we're eating?"I ask he gives it some thought and then his face lightens up."Yes I know the perfect 's a surprise."he says.I smile. "Hey Ethan can you give me a few minutes to get ready?"I ask him."Yeah and l guess I will too," he replies.I then go into the bathroom and try to work with something that I already have.I get a sharp pair of scissors for the job.I take off all of my clothes except for my undergarments.I find a red and black romper I packed for sleep on hot days. This will do,but it needs a minor !Better!Now it's like a skirt and all I have to worry about is shorts... Aha!My red bicycle shorts!Perfect!Now I am set.I look in the mirror.I have a red headband and bow similar to my hat. My romper looks ironed and it is strapless having only two black stripes, one on the top and the other on the bottom.I wouldn't consider it a romper now more like a black flats match my tunic now and my hair is in a braid hanging over my right shoulder.I am 's funny that l have to knock from the inside of the bathroom because I need to make sure not to walk in on Ethan."Are you finished?"I ask him."Yeah it's safe,"he replies.I enter the main room and he's wearing black pants with a black shirt and head is untouched with the same looks as if all he did was remove his sweater and bag. "Let's go,"I say smiling as we leave the room and walk into the city with our belongings in the is pretty funny how Nurse Joy thought we were together.I actually do see where she was coming from. As soon as we got outside in the twilight Ethan blind folded me. "This doesn't make any sense I mean will I drown this time instead of burning?"I ask sarcastically."That only happens once Lyra,let it go."he controls where I'm walking by moving my shoulders to the right direction. BAM!"Ouchie!"I say as I rub my head. "Oops,didn't see that !heh heh..."Ethan says.I hear the clicks of our feet on the violet cobblestones that are the city roads.I stop walking and Ethan runs into me."Woah what are you doing?!"he questions me. I turn towards him still blindfolded. "Oh sorry I was just a little lost!"I tried to say cutely yet devily. "We're almost there..."he groans.I take a few more steps then he stops us. "Ta-da!"Ethan says as he takes off my blindfold & I see a fancy restaurant that is built over a beautiful blue lake."How pretty!"I say at the sight."Table for two please!"Ethan says at the are then seated by the water with two chairs parallel from one chair is padded with material that belongs in the Mirage table is covered with a white cloth that seems expensive to replace if ruined.A candle lights the table being in the center."This is such a beautiful restaurant Ethan!I never knew you had such taste in food!"I compliment my new frenemie."Ha,thanks."A waiter then comes to our table and asks us our orders."Lemme have this meat and that one on top with this sauce,"Ethan tells the waiter as he points to a bunch of different items on the menu. "And what would you desire madame?"he asks me. "Lemme have this fruit bowl along with this bread,"I say pointing at the menu also."Thanks please enjoy the wait."he says as he goes to more tables. "Why the fruit n bread?"Ethan asks me like I'm a freak. "I'm a vegetarian,"I simply reply."Oh," "So what part of New Bark Town do you live in?Or used to?"Ethan asks me. " 's near the lab."I reply. "Oh,my family lives just a little south of the lab."he adds.I nod."So you're out for the Johto League title?"I ask looks at me,slightly startled in my opinion."Um yeah-I mean I'll that's so far from right now.I'm just trying to focus on how to beat Falkner,"Ethan says. "Don't you ever get lonely on the road when your just with your Pokemon?" he asks me."Now that I think about it,I do get lonesome at times when I have no one to talk that's why I'm so happy right now."I say.I then sigh a bit foolishly."That is despite the fact I almost lost half of my leg."I say quite harshly."Just let go of it Lyra!"he told me. "That's why YOU are paying the bill,"I sighs."Anyways as I was saying,wouldn't it be nice if you traveled with someone?"he asks me."I guess so..."I reply."That's why we should travel with each other!I mean we both have the same destination!"Ethan cheers.I start to think about it. He's right. Why separate from a person that seems to have a bit in common with you that shares your dream. Friends like this may be hard to come by. "Sure why not,"I before he was about to cheer I stopped him."Hold up,lemme just make a few things clear. 1)You NEVER try to get a glimpse of me changing or in the shower. 2)You never will hurt me physically as long as I don't to you. And 3)NEVER RAID MY CLOTHES!"I screech louder than I intended to.I look around and everyone in the café is staring at me like I'm some kind of pervert."Oops my bad!"I say softly as I sit back down relaxing myself. Ethan then looks at me leaning back from the table a bit and then nods. "I'm not a sex offender Lyra,don't worry! Besides,why would I want to see your dirty fanny anyway?"he asks me quite serious. Once again I'm back leaning over the table overshadowing him. "IT'S NOT DIRTY!"I yell as I'm on the spot again.I look around at everyone in the café. "Don't judge me!"I say more harshly than I intend to. I sit back down again. "Back to our traveling topic..."Ethan backtracked."Oh yeah right,so we'll see Falkner tomorrow morning?"I ask Ethan. "Maybe we should practice until dusk because we don't wanna be one of those people who keep coming back for a rematch." Ethan explains. Good point,I think. Or maybe he's just trying to get me to think that while he sneaks out to a strip joint at midnight while I have no way or another tomorrow at twilight I will conquer the gym of Violet City. "After the battle we can both spend another night here and then we can head off to Azelea Town." he explains.I nod as a waiter serves us our food. "Enjoy your dinner,"the dude said in a funny accent. Ethan then began to chomp down the meat as I looked through him in disgust. After a few swallows he freezes and stares at me. "There's such a thing called manners Ethan, which you don't have." I told him. "Well what do you expect from a carnivore?"he barley manages to say with his mouth full of meats. I stop paying attention to Ethan and his dish and I focus on mine. I have a soft moon-shaped bread soaked in butter and fresh fruit that seems to be imported from the Orange Islands. I sit up straight while I begin to eat the fruit with a fork and knife,with more manners than Ethan. Within ten minutes the two of us are finished with our dinner. I sit there looking over the beautiful blue lake that glimmers through the faint shades of violet throughout the city. I then turn to Ethan who is leaning back in his chair from stuffing himself a bit too much. "Your bill,sir."the waiter says in his funny accent again. "Thanks,oh and here's a tip."Ethan says as he gives the waiter a twenty dollar tip like it was a lollipop. "Umm Ethan are you sure that you should be spending money just like that?"I question him. "Pssh don't worry there's more where that came from! Now let's see how much this thing costs, twenty,thirty,forty tops!"Ethan says jokingly before he turns the slip of paper over. When he finally looks at the price he releases the paper and drops to the floor,unconscious. "Ethan!" *** "Oh what a horrible dream,I can't believe that dinner was nearly a hundred dollars!"Ethan said to himself as he awoke in the bed inside of the room we rented from the Pokemon Center. "That wasn't a dream,"I say laying down but leaning on my elbow next to him in the same bed. He swiftly jolts around a bit shocked at their voice and screams as he rolls off the bed. "Ohh,"he moans on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh at the ignorant move he just pulled off. I leap down from the bed to sit next to Ethan on the floor while my romper flows like a birds wing in the air while my body was off the ground for a second or so. "You alright?"I ask him. "Yeah just a little stunned to see you like,RIGHT there."he explained. "Ha,sorry."I say jokingly. He sits up and leans on the wall like me. It's weird that we have a sofa and beds but we decide to spend our time right here on the ground. "So what happened after I blacked out?"he asks me. "I ended up paying the bill and I had help from a girl Michelle carry you home."I explained. "You payed for that?!"he scolds me."Don't worry,you'll pay full round in Azelea Town."I tell Ethan. He groans then nods."How long have I been out?"he asks me. "About three hours,"I reply. "It's midnight?! Aren't you tired Lyra,I mean we met like at eight in the morning and you were already taking on the day!"he yells at me. "Well you were at my side when I woke up from passing out so now it was my turn."I debate knowing I was right. I didn't want to mention the injury considering the fact that it was his fault and that might get him worked up. "Oh,in that case thank you Lyra."he simply apologizes with no sarcasm what so ever. I yawn as my eyes begin to droop a little. "You should go to sleep, after all you've been up three extra hours than I have."he tries to persuade me. Before I could open my mouth he took the words right out of it. "I need to go talk to Nurse Joy real quick and then I'll come back to sleep." he says. I nod then he exits the room. I don't even bother to lock the door as I undress myself. I slip on a long nightgown that's very loose and very fluffy in I'm sleeping in the same room with this boy I realize that I must sleep with my bra on. Dam. But this clothing won't make my nipples burst out as they normally would when they're not supported so I guess that it would be safe to take it off... Finally I crawl into the bed and wrap myself in the heavy blanket. I start to drift asleep as Ethan returns also in his pajamas. He turns off the lights and tiptoes to his bed,thinking I'm sleeping. "Good night Lyra,"he says to himself as he lightly whispers a few more words that I can't hear. I shut my eyes and curl up under the covers. One last thought enters my mind before I enter my slumber. "Good night to you too ..." *** "Rise and shine!"Ethan yells as he kicks open the bathroom door already in his traveling clothes. "What time is it?"I mumble a bit grumpily. "Nine,you better hurry if you want breakfast from the cafeteria which they stop serving at ten."Ethan informs me. "Yeah I'll think about that,"I say,in other words meaning no. "Suit yourself!I'll be back!" Ethan says as he jolts out the door into the halls. He seems quite happy this morning.A bit too happy... Clink!The lever squeaks as I turn the water all the way hot. The water washes away every ache while the steam relaxes every muscle. I put five layers of hair products on my hair, starting with shampoo and ending in conditioner. I scrub my body with soap and then cover it in a special soap with fragrance. Usually I would get out the shower now,but now I have one extra task. I pick up a pink hair removal item for the first time. I cover my entire legs in soap trying not to get water on them. I slowly drag the pink item across my entire calf,thighs,then both of my legs. I look at the razors edge that is now covered with hundreds of tiny leg hair. My leg's pride is gone,but the arms still remain the same,and I intend on keeping it that hair dries rather fast so I never use a robe. I put on my regular clothes and feel more confident about my legs showing some skin. I exit the bathroom and put all of my materials back in my yellow tote. I wait in the room for about an hour and then I grow impatient. Where ever Ethan went I'm sure he intended for me not to tag along. I examine the room and realize that none of his belongings are here any more. I storm out of the Pokemon Center with my belongings also and a cheerful Totodile on my head. I should've known better than to trust a kid off the streets. I keep on walking until I reach the gym. Ethan comes out laughing and shaking hands with Falkner. "See you later Ethan!" Falkner says as he pats Ethan on the back and returns inside of the gym. Ethan then sees me and waves smiling as he walks up to me. "I didn't expect you to be out here already!"Ethan says full of joy. "Or were you just ditching me?"he says sarcastically. That fuse is set off again. I'm pissed off. "Listen here you bone faced maggot! You were the one who ditched me at the Pokemon Center that decided to come and be a step ahead of me! If that's the way you wanna play it then okay!"I yell. His happy expression is now angry with furry. "I didn't ditch you I came here to get some tips,"he debated trying to hold back his bad side while I didn't. "Tips don't take a few hours,oh of course unless it's you and you end up passing out because you gave one too big!"I scream referring back to the Café incident. "I knew that I should've left you when I had the chance to back when you were hurt,"Ethan says with the same calm but angry voice level as before. "Yeah you should've that way I could report you and I could collect,"I say at his voice level now. "But I didn't because I cared about you,"he says with more emotion now. I turn around now as I continue to talk. "Care isn't anything now,you can build it up for years and lose it in a day."I say as I walk away from him. "Lyra where are you going?"he asks me. "Away from you because I don't care now. It's better to own a lonely heart instead of a broken one."I snibble as I run out of the city. "Lyra wait!"he yells running after me. I dash through trees and fields of purple flowers stomping past all of them just like my dreams. I wipe the tears from my eyes that continue to run down my cheeks as I run too. But when I stop they stop also as I stare at some old buildings that look like ruins. I'm not sure how long these have been here, they seem like the age is unknown. I walk inside one of the buildings. The concrete walls are carved with weird markings that are different in 28 ways and then repeat in different patterns. It seems as if they are some sort of alphabet that are words. I continue to walk down the halls that are lit with fire that never seem to diminish. I don't stop until I see two simple carvings with one lone letter. I stand there analyzing the different letters and I can only recognize the three beginning letters that are DBZ. Slowly I begin to unravel the puzzle until I figured it out. "Dragon Ball Z,"I say aloud. At that moment the ruin shakes and I return Totodile incase some walls fall and won't harm him. I want to run but it's as if I'm paralyzed. All of a sudden all 28 different symbols appear and circle around me as an additional 11 circle also but hover more. The shaking continues as they begin to talk to me in a very deep robotic voice. "Pick two." they say. Pick a letter? I just want this to end so out of the rotating circles I pick two. "P and N. Say good-bye to this life."the voice says. "What?!"I scream. After that all matter is broken. I'm flying through a colorful tunnel with millions of neon lights flashing. Finally I reach the end as I shatter through the glass. "AGH!"I yell as I fall to the ground. I slowly stand up and look around. This is not Johto nor any region I've ever recognized. There is much of light green grass along with light yellow dirt and rocky mountains. I walk to a dome shaped building that says Capsule Corp. It appears to me that they are trying to be secluded from others. I knock on the door. It rapidly opens and then I pulled inside as they shut it swiftly. "Who are you and what do you want?!"a short bald man in an orange jumpsuit asks me as he stands in a defensive mode against me. I stand in a 'freeze' position and show that my hands are empty. "I'm Lyra and I don't know where I'm at I just want help!"I screech. He then let's his guard down. I notice a female around my height in the back with turquoise hair. The short guy begins to talk,"You seem harmless. I trust you. Nice to meet you Lyra. I'm Krillin and that's Bulma. And welcome to Planet Namek." 


	5. Vegeta's Attack On Namek

Authors Note : K I know I suck at putting this into paragraphs but I can't seem to find a way to since I'm using my IPhone not a computer. I'm experimenting every time I post a new chapter and I'll see what happens when I use the + signs to separate paragraphs. I hope it helps me/you somehow. Anyways I try to post at least one new chapter a week by Sunday. Also in this chapter if you never watched Dragon Ball Z you will have to imagine harder what everything looks like. Thanks for reading this anyways! + "Planet Namek?There's no Earth?"I ask no one in particular. "There actually is Earth but we came here to find all the Dragon Balls in order to revive our friends." Bulma explained to me. "What are Dragon Balls?"I ask them. The two of them nearly fainted when I said that. "How are you on this planet with no clue of what a Dragon Ball is?!" Krillin yells. "Umm I don't know. I was in the Ruins of Alph located in Johto when all of a sudden I was transported to this world with no signs of Pokemon!"I blurt out. The two look at me like I'm a freak until Krillin breaks the silence,"what are Pokemon?" My heart drops as I realize that I'm nowhere near my worlds. Soon I explained what Pokemon were as Bulma began to talk about the dragon balls. "They are seven different orange orbs that summon a the dragon Shenron only when all of them or joined. At that moment Shenron will grant any,but only one wish. Once that wish is granted he disappears and all the dragon balls are scattered across the planet to be found again." + + "Krillin Bulma I'm back!"a little boy said as he entered the house. He runs in towards them until he stops and stares at me. "Who is she?" he asks them. "I'm Lyra,"I say. "Oh I'm Gohan," the kid replied. "Where did she-"Gohan began to question. "We don't know. We were inside awaiting your arrival when she suddenly came knocking on our door with no clue of where she's at. She doesn't seem to be working with Vegeta or Zarbon."Krillin informed the boy. This is beyond my wildest thoughts. I have no idea what a Vegeta or a Zarbon is. + + We all then take a seat on the two couches that look like some back home. "So what are you?"Bulma asks me. "What do you mean?"I ask her. "Like if you're a Saiyan or another alien species,"she says. "I don't think I'm a Saiyan,whatever that is. I'm just a human who was teleported here somehow."I explain. "Yup she's definitely not from this dimension." Krillin says. "Whatever you are you need to get back home. You can't survive when you are stupid about the life over here. Because with your knowledge you're just minced meat waiting for Vegeta."Bulma told me. "Bulma!"Gohan yells. "Well I can barely survive out here with all of my knowledge and I'm just a regular girl so now you should appreciate me a little more."she said as she crossed her arms. "She's right unfortunately. If you wanna survive we need to see your powers,whatever they are,"Krillin says as he takes me to the is bad news for me since the only powers that ever helped me were Totodile's. MY TOTODILE!I reach for my tote and it's not there. I look at myself and I'm dressed completely different. I wear a white T-shirt with black boots and black tights that look like matrix materials. My hat is gone and my hair is done in a simple ponytail. + + Gohan and Bulma stand aside for support or lookout,I'm not sure. Krillin stands in front of me about fifteen feet away. "K so try focusing on using your ki,"he tells me. "My what?"I ask. He sighs. "Try to copy my motions-AGH!" he yells as beams of light come from his hands with his hand gestures that destroy a huge bolder. "Your turn,"he tells me wiping his hands like if it were nothing. This definitely is not my world. "agh..."I say motioning my hands the same way as he did. Nothing happened, just a drop of water that fell to from my hand. Krillin wipes his hand across his face knowing that there's no hope for me. Everyone seems to have no faith in me until all of a sudden Bulma's face lightens up. "I got it! She has voda abilities!"Bulma exclaims. We all look at her even freakier than the way they looked at me. "Voda abilities?"Gohan asks her. "Yes Voda is Slovak for water and if you closely examine how pure that drop of water was it's the Voda Ability! In ancient times the Slovaks believed that there were a chosen few who had the Voda abilities that only come when taming the rare blue crocodile,"Bulma told us. Almost everyone seemed lost until I realized that I might possess Totodile's ability. I'm not sure how,but in this dimension I do. "Bulma you're a genius!"I compliment her. "I know,"she provoked. + + "So do you have any clue on how the Voda abilities work?"Krillin asks her. "What do you expect me to be an expert at everything?!"she yells. "So much for a genius,"Gohan whispers to himself. "Please Bulma just try to remember,"I beg. She begins to think and then starts,"I think that if you say voda z modrého krokodíla it should work. But you have to say it like it's black magic or something."Bulma explains. "Just give it a shot,"Gohan encourages me. I nod and aim at a boulder. "Voda z modreho krokodÍLA!"I say as a mass of water exits through me as if it were hydro pump from a Feraligatr. It completely wipes out the rock and uplifts the ground a bit. All of us are shocked,especially me. This dimension may be full of wierd surprises,but this is beyond what would ever cross the mind. All of us then turn to Bulma waiting for more advice. "Oops I think that might be the kamehameha for the Voda's!"she says scratching her head. "Try dážď I think that's less destructive." she says. I take aim at another boulder the same size. "Dážď!"I yell quickly as the water shoots from my hands again but with less pressure. It makes the boulder explode but rocks are scattered everywhere now. I sigh at the mess. "Hey no worries cuz I think there's one last power I remember that rids of small pieces,"Bulma starts. "Say bublina!"she tells me. I concentrate on the floor and yell,"Bublina!"as many bubbles shoot the rocks like bubble beam. I finish and turn towards Krillin and the other two who have pleased expressions. Krillin nods in approval as he says,"It's now time to go dragon ball hunting." + + We walk towards a lake following Bulma who is navigating us with her dragon radar. "It says that the dragon ball should be right here,"Bulma tells the two of us. "Why did Krillin have to go get the other dragon ball on his own!?"Gohan cries. "That way we can collect more before the others do! Besides I need more protection than he does."Bulma complains. "Perhaps the signal is a bit off on this planet considering the fact that-"she says to herself as Gohan splashes into the lake. A few seconds later he appears with an orange orb with stars in it that look like it might be a dragon ball. "You found a dragon ball Gohan!"Bulma exclaims as she snatches it from him. "Hey thats rude!If anyone should hold it it should be our alien friend!"he says referring to sighs as she hands the ball to me.I smile at the energy I've never felt in my hands before. "Great now let's go back to the hideout before we are attacked!"Bulma says as we begin to dash back to the house. Unfortunately she spoke too soon as a horrid figure approached us. He landed harshly on the ground twenty feet away with such force that it knocked all of us off our feet. His dark hair pointed up and his giant muscles formed their way through the blue suit he wore. He had white metallic boots with a matching armor covering only his chest and white gloves. In one of his hands was another dragon ball... + + "Ve-Ve-Vegeta!?"Bulma and Gohan yell as I watch silently. "I see you two remember me. Ah and you have another pest with you that holds my dragon ball,"Vegeta says peering right through me,mainly focusing on the ball. "Give me the dragon ball and I will leave leaving you all unharmed,or else..." he threatens us. "No don't do it Lyra!"Gohan yells. "Or else what?"I say as I regret at what I just said out loud. "Oh so that's the way you want it, than that's the way you've got it!"his cold voice said. He then shoots a beam of light at us and we all dodge it. "Umph! Lyra beware of what you just did and protect the dragon ball!"Bulma says as I hand it to her secretly as the smoke from the beam is still in the air. We both knew the plan as the two rushed back to the hideout as I ran the opposite direction. I never thought that I would be on my own already during a situation like this. After a few seconds I'm hit with the light and fall to the ground,pretending to hide the ball. + + Vegeta slowly approaches and overshadows me. He picks me up by the front part of my shirt. I try to shake free as my feet stride for the ground. "Where's my dragon ball?!"he yells. "What dragon ball?"I play dumb. "Don't lie to me where's my dragon ball?!"he screams. "I'm not!"I yell back. He then uses his other hand to lift me higher in the air by my neck cutting off my oxygen. "I don't have time for these lies woman!Now where the hell is my dragon ball?!"he screams raging in fury. It's getting harder to breathe and I knew what I had to do. "Dážď!"I yell as the water unexpectedly pushes the monster back,freeing me from his hands. "What the-I never knew such a being that possesses powers like that, but I will know one who begged for mercy at the hands of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta!"he screeches. I wonder if wishes for more respect being royal n all,but that's no way for a prince to behave. + + "You had the chance to flee away to safety but instead you decided to deny I,Vegeta!And now you will pay!"he yells as another beam is shot at me that misses by an inch. "Being a prince and all I'd expect you to be more with royality,but instead you're more with beastly!"I shout. "Bublina!"I howl as the bubbles attack him,leaving minor scratches on him,but still scratches. I smile at the damage I've done that I barley learned in like an hour. "Do you think that's humor?!I'll show you humor!"he screams,but doesn't throw the bright discs again at me. Instead he just stands in a defensive position, seeming as if he's powering up. "Ka-me!-ha-me-HA!"he roared with each syllable louder than the last. At first I'm lost until the giant beam of light charges at me. I'm frozen and at the last second I move therefore only being injured on my lower leg,the same spot where Ethan left his mark. It stings more than the burn I felt from the Cyndaquil,all though they compare in the damage the feeling feels better. I scurry to my feet as Vegeta prepare for the next blow. I stand parallel from him in the same position charging up also. "Voda z modrého krokodÍLA!"I shout as Vegeta shouts his word also. Our two beams are colliding then explode leaving some smoke and rain behind that quickly clears out. The lower half of me is injured and scared while I remain perfectly unharmed from the stomach up. "Blast you woman, you put more of a show than the son of Kakarott!" Vegeta insults me. "I'm no woman,I'm Lyra,"I tell him my name for the first time. "Who ever you are you are unlike any female from the Earth or anywhere I've ever terrorized!"he yelled. Just as I began to shoot my Bublina I'm jabbed in the stomach by his fist harder than ever. I fly thirty feet away and fall to the floor,actually glad to lay there. This I believe is my weakness,and he knows it. + + I get on all four and crawl like a dog as I cough harder and louder each time. On the fifth cough a mouth full of blood splatter on the grass. More blood continues to spit out my mouth,tasting very sour and bitter in an uneasy way. Out of the corner of my eye I see Vegeta come near laughing. "This is humor woman!You could have avoided this by giving me my dragon ball,but as any Earthling you had it your way!"he laughs as hd kicks me. I shriek as more blood is coughed up. "Rise young one, rise so we may make battle once more!" he chants. I slowly rise to my feet feeling the blood trail down my chin. "Ready?Excellent agh!"he screeches as I'm punched several time on the upper part of my body. I'm hit each time with tremendous force that I am barely able to stand. One after another after another,there seems to be no stop from this punching machine. At this point I wish I had the matal armor he had to protect my breast from the torture they're experiencing with each punch. "-agh-agh-agh-agh-AGH!" Vegeta roars as he tops off the punches with a blast similar to the kamehameha. I'm flown even farther than last time as I just lay there on the ground. Nearly half my shirt is ripped of course exposing my bra,aside from that being drenched in blood. My tights are nothing but shorts now with the boots all scratched. My hair is a frizzed ponytail and my face in covered in deep scratches that are bleeding,like the rest of my body. I feel damp simply from all the blood my clothes are absorbing. Vegeta finally inches his way to my side as I lay there defensively with my eyes drooping. I turn to him and look into his cold eyes that reflect his smile. He kicks me again but I don't fly away,I move a few feet with that last kick. He balanced that just right because I landed on all four again but instead of coughing blood,a more disturbing cough came along. + + I threw up chunks of blood that look like red gooey oatmeal with spicy chicken on the side. I'm frightened at the sight while Vegeta laughs. I'm so helpless that I don't even care that I collapsed falling into my vomit. Half of my cheek is covered with blood while the other is bloody vomit. "It's unpleasant to regurgitate your insides,especially if you're a lady,"Vegeta laughs as he lifts me from the remains of my shirt. "We both know who is having the last laugh now don't we?!"he hollers. He shakes me by my shirt and then he rips it clean off,exposing the upper half of my body that's drenched in blood. I'm flung onto the grass that is like a pillow to me. He laughs as he powers in one hand the final blow. If he wants to end me now, he can. I accept my fate knowing that all hope for my life is lost,I did the best that I could and I helped three people from another dimension. Perhaps this is all a dream,a hoax,an illusion casted by the unown. Whether it is or isn't,it doesn't really matter. I see the final blow ready to go when all of a sudden Vegeta is flying across the plain and I'm being carried through the air. + + I'm still in small yet strong arms as we land towards the grass. Krillin took his best shot at Vegeta while Gohan carried me to safety. "I'll hold him off while you get her to safety quick!" Krillin orders Gohan. After a few minutes of flying through the air we stop by the water. A green creature stands before me that looks quite frightening,but I feel safe around him. "So can you help her Piccolo?"Gohan asks. "I'm afraid not. Only she can create her own aid."he said in a deep voice. Hearing that Gohan burst into tears until the green alien slapped him. "Pull yourself together kid!Not everyone can be saved! We all have to die some time and-!" "Don't worry,"I whisper meekly. "Just lay me in the meadow,I want to be alone."I whisper. Gohan did as I said. "Lyra,will you be alright?"he asked me. "Of course,once I find my way back home I will be. And when I'm there you will all be in my memories. Now go help Krillin fight that beast Vegeta,he might need it."I say. Before I clised my eyes the little boy hugged me as if I were his own mother. He let go and stood in front of me a few seconds before flying away. I'm not sure if he stood there to take a last look at me as in good bye or just to stare at my exposed body. Either way he acknowledged me, which I appreciated. Now I had to focus on getting home before it was too late. "I miss home... I miss mommy,I miss Violet City,I miss the fresh breeze,I miss being me,I miss Totodile,"I whisper to myself. For the first time after my beating my eyes tear up. "I miss Ethan." + + As soon as those final three words exited my mouth the world around me was shaking again. All matter was broke as I was flying through the tunnel with millions of neon lights. The end was near as I smashed through the glass one final time. I was in the same spot inside the Ruins of Alph when I wondered to myself if that was a dream. I got up and limped to the exit. It wasn't a dream,I wore the exact same clothes with the same cuts and scars,but they stopped bleeding yet they were still fresh and meaty. My ripped shirt was back on and my yellow tote hung cleanly around me. As I saw the beautiful light from the sun shine down on me,it also shined on Ethan a few feet away. "Lyra what happened?!" he asked me at the grotesque sight. "Ve-Ve-ve..." I stuttered as I collapsed in his arms. He screamed my name and other words,but I blocked them off as I closed my eyes replaying what just happened. It might be crazy and horrible,but I need to accept the fact that I almost died fighting an alien prince in another dimension because of the spell of the unown. At last I was in peace. 


End file.
